the wedding incident
by FlameGunslinger
Summary: the wedding was going well until...


Hey everybody! This is going to be my first one shot but I hope that you will enjoy it, oh and this is set a month after the Ishbal war.  
>AN I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

It was the day that Gracia had been waiting for for her whole life. She was getting married to the man she loved and she had her best friend Riza by her side. But she also had a plan for Riza, she was going to set her up with Roy ( it was just too obvious that the two were very in love but wouldn't admit their feelings) Roy was Maes's best friend and for today he was the best man. However, she didn't know that the day that she thought would be the greatest day would end up being the greatest catastrophy.

Gracia walked down the aisle,  
>she had a big smile on her face, Riza was walking right behind her and she was also smiling. At the end of the aisle Maes and Roy were standing, it was obvious that Roy was grinning at Riza who look truly beautiful, Riza was wearing a light blue dress that was strapless and it clung onto her showing every curve, it flared out at her hips and continued down to end above her knees.<p>

Riza could sense that Gracia was extremely nervous but she knew that after the talk they had in the changing room that Gracia would see this to the end and Riza would be by her side until the end.

It seemed to take forever for them to get to the aisle but in the end they got there and the priest began talking.

" Do you Maes Hughes take Gracia Walker as your wi-" Before the priest could finish the doors swung open and a group of full armed men came in. At that second Roy regretted not taking his gloves with him but he didn't know that Riza was prepared.

" Everyone hands behind your head so we can see what you are doing" the man that seemed to be the leader ordered.

Most of the guests did as they were told but the four people at the end of the aisle remained standing still.

The man soon got angry at their stubbornness so he pulled out a gun.

" If you four don't do as we say than we'll exterminate you and all the people here!" The man shouted but none of them moved an inch.

" Well you leave me with no choice" the terrorist said just loud enough for them to hear.

He pulled out a gun, aimed at Gracia and pulled the trigger. But Riza reached Gracia before the bullet did, she pushed Gracia out of the way and onto the floor letting the bullet hit herself and not her friend.

" Riza!" Roy exclaimed as he saw crimson blood running down from her body. The bullet hit her shoulder so the only way she could die of this wound would be of blood loss.

" I'm fine, Roy" Riza said through her clenched teeth.

The terrorist looked at Riza with surprise but then his lips formed into a smirk.

" Aren't you brave, jumping in front of a bullet and not even cringing, most people would be down on their knees sobbing in pain but you my dear certainly are something special. Oh and did I hear you say Roy, could it possibly be the famous flame alchemist Roy Mustang?" This man was making Riza sick but she didn't let her hatred take over so she noticed the mans quick movement as he pointed his gun at Roy and fired it. This time Riza's hand was the thing that the bullet hit, she was once again faster than it.

Damn, she was a soldier not a target for some bastard to shoot at well at least she saved Roy's life, but that didn't stop her from being pissed, and when Riza was pissed then the person that she was furious at would probably prefer committing suicide than facing her. And Riza was angry. Very angry. Everyone should know better than to mess with her. And no one should target her colonel. Or they would pay. With their life.

She regained her breath, stood up straight she wiped out two pistols from her thigh holsters and shot 6 times. Placing a bullet between all the men's eyes, killing them instantly.

Riza turned around and went over to Gracia to pick her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to do anything else other than knock you over, sorry if you got hurt" Riza said to Gracia after picking her up.

" What are you talking about Riza? You saved my life, as a matter of fact you saved all of us, we should be on our knees thanking you!" Gracia said with a smile gracing her lips.

All the guests began talking among each other, but Riza didn't feel to well, the world began spinning and the last thing she knew was Roy coming up close to her and saying something before her world.

Riza could sense the hospital smell that she knew far too well but she didn't feel like opening her eyes so she left them closed. However, she sensed someone's presence but she wasn't sure about who it was until the person began speaking.

She knew that the voice belonged to the colonel but she still wondered if she was dreaming because the words that came out of her superior officers mouth were definitely not the words that she expected to hear.

" Damn, I'm an idiot aren't I? I should stop letting you get hurt because of me" Roy said while stroking her hair and the side of her face.

" I'm the one who was supposed to take that bullet, not you. But I guess your bravery is one of the many reasons why I love you so much, I hope that you will know someday, I'm just too much of a coward to tell you and you deserve someone much better anyways" Roy finished a sad note in his voice.

Riza slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Roy was obviously caught off guard, as his face paled and he gulped.

" For how long have you been awake? Or more importantly how much have you heard?" He asked Riza cautiously.

" I think I've heard enough" Riza said and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips just pressed onto each others but then the kiss grew fiercer and more passionate.

But what the two lovers didn't know was that Maes Hughes was leaning against the door smirking at them triumphantly.

A/N I'm finished! It took me ages to write this but there you have it! Please review! 


End file.
